Camp Bird-Kid
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: When Max and Nudge are shot out of the sky and fall into Camp Half-Blood they suffer memory loss. They choose new identities and begin their training as Half-Bloods. Then two years later, the Flock arrives and turn Max's and Nudge's worlds upside down. And with their memories coming back, they aren't surethey want to be around the rest of the Flock anymore. I don't own Max Ride
1. The Arrivel

One

The Arrival

Max P.O.V. (Point Of View)

I was having a bad day. Very bad to be exact. After I was shot out of the sky I went falling down, down, down. I managed to slow my fall before I hit the ground but when I did I blacked out before I could get my bearings on my situation. Knowing my luck I would be in the middle of nowhere. Now you're probably wondering why I was flying alone toward Manhattan. Well I wasn't alone. I had Nudge with me. She had lost her talkativeness after Angel meddled with her mind to try to get her to come with them not me. But I had gotten away with Nudge. I still couldn't believe I'd lost my baby though. The Flock wasn't going so well, after a big blow out argument I had stormed a way to go pout. I didn't pout usually but I was feeling tired of all the constant bugging things going on in my life. So we had split up. Everyone but Nudge wanted me _GONE_. But Nudge had wanted to stay with me. I didn't know why. They all thought I was an evil Ego Maniac or something. They had been like this ever since I had found out my dad was Jeb. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't pleased about it in any way. But it had led to the Argument where Angel and Fang had teamed up to take me down and get rid of me for good. It's not like I'm going to bite! Well, only when I'm hungry. Angel had convinced Gazzy and Iggy to leave with her and Fang. Total had gone with them too because he was Angel's dog really. Which left me and Nudge. like I said Nudge wanted to stay with me so, Angel tried her mind control and seriously messed Nudge up. It was like she had her own mental block in her head which made me jealous. I wasn't about to listen to Angel's crazy ranting's going on in my brain. We had been flying for Manhattan when a Chopper began to tail us. Then it had started shooting at use which upset me a lot. I had gotten a bullet pass by my primary feathers and I had fallen Nudge had helped slow me down but she had hit the ground hard next to me. I didn't know if she was okay. I didn't know anything really.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Seaweed Brain! What is that!" I asked Percy who was lying next to me in the warm grass of Camp Half-Blood. Percy looked to where I was pointing and frowned. For one I could see a black Chopper but then I saw two black shapes falling. They hit the ground a little way away and I stood up to see what was going on. "Percy! Get some Nectar and Ambrosia!" I said quickly. I bent over the two people on the ground. One had blondish brown hair it was hard to tell under all the dirt that caked her skin, hair and clothes. The other had brown corkscrew hair and coco skin. Percy ran over to join me carrying a plastic bag of Ambrosia and get it to both of them. The groaned and the bigger one sat up. Blinking several times she aimed a kick at my face. A rolled to one side. "Don't attack us!" I said putting my hands up. "Why not?" the girl sitting up asked. "We want to help you. What's you names?" I said. The girl bit her lip. "My name…" then she frowned. "What?" Percy asked. "Nothing. I can't quite remember…" said the girl. Me and Percy exchanged glances. "Well, I'm Percy and this is Annabeth" Percy said.

Max's P.O.V.

Falling from the sky. I do not recommend it for keeping your head on straight. But then again, my head was never on straight in the first place. The one called Annabeth continued to look at me until I caved. "Call me what you like. Perhaps I'll think of my name later" I said. A girl sat up next to me. I looked at her. I remembered her face. I knew I knew her. I just couldn't put my finger on her name. Apparently the girl felt the same way about me. "C'mon, we'll take you to Chiron" the one called Percy said. I nodded weakly and they helped me and the other girl up. We walked down a tall hill and arrived at a big house painted blue. Percy gave us a running commentary. The place we had landed was called Camp Half-Blood. It was where Demigods trained to heroes. This didn't surprise me at all. I didn't know why. Something told me I'd been in in places like this before and these kids were all different, like me. We walked up to the big house. A semicircle of cabins was placed on the edge of some dark woods. Between us and the cabins giant strawberry fields cover most of the area. I watched kids doing sword play in an arena. The beach faced out to opened sea. I kept my wings out and so did my companion. We arrived at the house. Sitting on the deck was a centaur and a guy in the ugliest suit I had ever seen. I won't give you what it looked like but I still have nightmares about that suit.

"Hello" said the centaur. I was pretty sure this was Chiron. "Who are these?" he asked. "They fell from the sky and don't even know who they are" Annabeth said. "I see" Chiron said, "Short term memory loss; maybe you are trying to run from something. I think that your memory will come back. Until then I will have everyone at camp think of a name and drop it into a hat. Then you can pick one" I nodded. I was eager to do this. I had a feeling I didn't want to know who I'd been before. I wondered what would happen if my past came back to haunt me. "I see that you both have wings, perhaps, with Percy's wish, you will be claimed by your godly parents. If not, then you are very cleverly disguised Harpies" Chiron said. I almost laughed at this statement the thought that he might not be kidding me.

Later that day everyone at the camp gathered before the big house. I looked at the hat Percy was holding out to me and sighed. I plunged my hand in to it and pulled a name free. I didn't look at it. My friend pulled a slip of paper out too. Now was the moment of truth. Now we would see what our names were. I saw my friend unrolling her piece of paper. I did the same. It took me a moment to read the name written down on it Taylor Leslie Green. Something normal. "TAYLOR LESLIE GREEN!" I shouted to the campers. A ripple went through the crowd. The other girl unrolled read her paper aloud. "ARIA JOSIE PEPPER!" once again something normal. I felt happy I had a name now. Aria grinned at me. She seemed to be feeling the same elation as I was. I stepped down into the crowd and the swept me off to the dining area. Dinner was different but enjoyable. After dinner we all walked to the camp fire. About as soon as we sat down something happened. A flash of light and I was glowing. Glowing with light to color of electricity. Everyone edge away from me. I wondered what I looked like.

Nudge/Aria's P.O.V.

So when we sat down Taylor suddenly started glowing. Then, without flying she rose a few inches into the air and her hair tips started sparking all over the place. It was scary. But then, as if the excitement was over I began to glow. I looked down at myself and found I was wearing drop dead beautiful clothes. I looked at my hair and then gasped. It had been straightened and brushed until it shone. "Wha-?" Taylor said. "You have been claimed by Zeus Taylor, and you Aria have been claimed by Aphrodite!" Chiron said. We both looked at him. "Tomorrow, you shall get your weapons and begin to train with the others from you cabin!" Chiron continued, "Now, that is enough excitement! Off to bed with all of you!"


	2. Catpure the Flag

Two

The Capture the Flag

Max/Taylor's P.O.V.

_Two years later_

It was my birthday. Well, what the campers decided would be my birthday. I was turning what? Sixteen? I didn't know. I had grown a personality over the time after my memory loss. Me and Aria had gotten weapons. I had chosen two knifes. Aria had chosen two weapons. A bow and a sword. She was evenly skilled in both. Lots of people under estimated Aria but she was a wicked fighter. I was becoming happy with my life. My sister Thalia, one of the Hunters visited camp more now that she had someone to visit. She and I had become pretty good friends and we got along quite well, especially since we both liked blood and guts. I had befriended Percy and Annabeth, not to mention Nico De Angelo. I had grown accustom to the sacrifices to gods and found out that the guy in the really ugly suit was a god. The wine god. Jeez, I wonder if he can read thoughts. That would be bad since I had some dirty thoughts about him a lot. He was a boring old dude who liked coke. I had made new enemies too. Clarisse De Rue wanted to kill me. Wow, I have that quality. It was a Friday when my birthday came, the night of capture the flag! I enjoyed Capture the Flag. With my and Percy's commando attitudes and Annabeth's strategy, not to mention Aria's made sword and bow skills and the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins backing us up. Oh yeah and the Hecate campers and Athena, we were pretty much unbeatable. Tonight though the Hunters had come through. They had won every capture the flag game in history they played and I planned to change that winning streak. I was going to turn them upside down. Annabeth and all her cabin mates spent the whole day picking out battle strategies and the Hephaestus kids cleaned and sharpened all our weapons. Nicky, a Hecate kid and cabin head was showing her cabin how to do more complicated magic. Did you not know Hecate is the goddess of magic? As I walked by them I was blinded by a flash of light. I gave them a thumbs up before walking on. Percy was in his cabin looking through different armor diagrams. Aria was in turn slicing every dummy's head off in the sword arena. She grinned at me as I passed. When I passed Aria's cabin I saw her brothers and sisters doing makeup and other stuff. They had made some the oddest assortment of weird looking bombs. Well, I didn't want to get hit by a Beauty Bomb so I moved on. I went and retrieved my armor from cleaning and brought it back to my cabin where I checked it completely finally deciding I was satisfied. Too bad Nico wasn't here. I could use an all-powerful master of death on my side at moment. Instead I had to settle.

As the evening approached everyone got more edgy I sat with Thalia at my table as we conversed. I saw the hunter Phoebe shooting us weird looks. I shrugged that off. Right now I needed to focus on winning this game. We walked to the edge of the forest after dinner. It was still light out because it was the middle of summer. We helped each other with our armor and helmets. I saw Aria drilling her brothers and sisters along with their cabin head Selena Beauregard. Everyone was tense. I took my two knives from Charles Beckendorf and sheathed them. Percy came over his sword in his hand. Riptide. I wondered for the millionth time where he kept that sword but I never asked him. I saw Annabeth showing people papers. She came over to me and showed me the compiled battle strategy. I nodded. We spread out. My armor was modified so my wings stuck out the back. We put our flag on top of Zeus's fist covered in some rocks. I flew up there and hid it well enough. Then I dropped back down to discuss how we were going to do what we were going to do. Finally Annabeth had the idea just as the horn blew. The game had begun.

I sprinted for the river and then took off over it. A hunter immediately took a grab at me. I folded my wings and rolled landing a swinging kick to the back of her knees. "Sorry!" I shouted at her and took off running again. I was up in the air before an arrow grazed my wing throwing me off balance. No primary feathers hit so I didn't fall. I landed and un-sheathed my knives. Me and the hunter engaged in combat. Finally I yelled and used my control over wind to throw my opponent backward. I rose into the air again getting a status report. I could see Nicky and her Hecate kids leading a noble stand against a much bigger group of hunters. As I watched a blue bolt knocked a hunter backward. It didn't do much else. I flew for where I thought the flag was. I was right. I dove for the flag and grabbed at it I missed and landed on the ground. I was about to take another got at it when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Thalia standing there. "What are you doing?" Thalia said. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked. "You are not taking that flag" Thalia said. "Yes I am!" I said then whistled as loud as I could. The sound split the night. Thalia looked confused. Then she moved forward and began to fight. Quicker than lightning Percy jumped over the nearest bush and snatched the flag off its branch. With that he pulled Annabeth's invisibility cap and stuck it on his head. He vanished. Thalia yelled in frustration. "PERCY JACKSON!" she screamed. "I say that a lot" I said. She turned back to me but I had already taken to the air and was zipping over where I thought Percy was. But then I saw another hunter coming from our side with our flag. I dived her and knocked her down as Percy pulled of the cap and dashed across the line. The horn blew. The game was over. We have won! We were the victors against the hunters. Thalia came across the stream looking beaten but proud. "Good strategy" she congratulated us.


	3. OH NO! Flock?

Three

Flock?

Nudge/Aria's P.O.V.

I was having a great next day. After the capture the flag game last night I had been put in good spirits. I even put on makeup. As I was doing this something strange happened. "_Nudge… your name is Nudge. You must remember everything_" a voice in my head. Whose name would be Nudge? Who would name their kid Nudge? I shrugged not knowing what to think and continued putting on Makeup.

Max/Taylor's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my cabin I was having a good day. I got up from my book; it was in ancient Greek so I could read it. I was dyslexic I had figured out. I walked to the door and exited out of it looking around the semicircle of cabins. I saw everyone was at different classes and those who were not at the classes were sitting in their cabins due to the heat. I didn't mind though. I found Percy sitting on the seashore and joined him. "Hey" I said. "Hello" he said quietly. He seemed distracted. Annabeth came jogging up. "Mr. D wants to see us!" she said.

By the time we arrived back at the Big House Mr. D and Chiron seemed agitated that we had taken so long. Inside the room all the cabin heads were sitting around the table. Plus Aria. They all looked shaken and upset. "What is it?" I asked Mr. D. "Well, we just got an Iris Message saying that Grover is coming back with five new demigods" he replied. The wine god was even wearing a suit that didn't make my eyes roll in their sockets which was unheard of. I wondered if he had changed just because of this. "And, the problem is?" I asked. "Taylor, you remember how we told you about the Titan Army?" Chiron asked. I snorted. Who wouldn't remember the bloodthirsty people and monsters who had tried to destroy Mount Olympus. "Of course I remember them!" I said. "Well, the remnants of the Titan Army were banding together and have reached a peak number. They traced the scent of these demigods and are going to be following them to camp. I don't think we have the means to defend ourselves. And if we do then… we still have a small army on our hands. We haven't seen any commander though so it might be easier to target the weaker points" Chiron stated. The impact of that resonated in the room for a minute before I clapped my hand together in joy. "Small armies are wonder yes?" I said. "Um… Taylor, we've got thirty minutes till the demigods get to the border is what Grover estimated. We don't have time to plan defense" Aria said. I nodded. "I'll guard the pine; you guys get your weapons ready to fight!" I said taking charge. Selena nodded. "We'll see if we can rally the cabins!" she said and Aria and her left. This was a serious turn of events.

I walked up to the pine tree. It was Thalia's pine tree if any of you are wondering. The Golden Fleece glittered in the branches. I watched the tree then realized that the dragon that guarded it was gone. Weird. He had never left before. Or was it a she? I didn't know. I sat down facing down the hill to the small road and waited. As I did my thoughts wandered to where I had come from, who my parents were and what I had done my whole life. The truth was I knew who my dad was. Zeus. I hadn't ever met Zeus nor had any contact whatsoever but I knew he was my dad. No one at camp knew why I had wings but I think that they thought it was because I was a child of the sky god. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to free my mind from that subject but I kept coming back to the same thing. Why did Aria have wings? Why wasn't she a daughter of Zeus like me? I didn't know. There were a lot of things I didn't know which killed me totally and completely. I didn't like not knowing. I looked up from the knife I was turning in my hand and scanned my surroundings. Nothing. I couldn't hear a thing. Everything was silent and quiet. It put my teeth on edge and I was suddenly uneasy. The woods were never silent. It was almost like the whole world was tensed up ready to pounce upon me. I took in a deep breath and moved my foot. It cracked a stick which sounded way too loud in the silence. I listened as hard as I could and then it happened. A picture flashed before my eyes. In it were Aria and me, but then three blonde kids and a black haired guy. And a black Scotty dog. The image faded from my vision. _"Listen Max"_ a voice said inside my head. "To what?" I said softly out loud. Max. Who was Max? I had no idea. I stood up uneasy. I _was_ listening but not hearing anything. Nothing. It was weird. First the dragon was gone. Now this. I held my knife ready. Then… noise exploded in my ears. I covered them and looked down the hill to see six figures sprinting toward me. "GROVER! MOVE FASTER!" I screamed when I saw the large group of Cyclopes, Hell Hounds, and Dracaena that were after them. Grover looked up and saw me. He gave me a wave and kept running. I stepped outside the comp border and threw one of my knives. It cut the throats of four Cyclopes. I yelled and storm clouds formed over my head. I dashed down the hill and rolled grabbing my knife that I had thrown as I did so. Standing to my feet I impaled and slashed through a few Dracaenas. They turned to yellow dust. Grover pelted across the border followed by the other five. Then the whole camp appeared. My foot landed in a Hell Hound's nose and I brought down lightning which incinerated most of the Cyclopes. Percy gave me a terse look. Honestly. Their evil brothers! Why doesn't he want them dead? I shrugged this thought away. The Hunters, except for Thalia who was fighting back to back with me, took down about all of the monsters. Chiron appeared at the top of the hill. "Lovely!" I said clapping my hands together when we had wiped the last of the monsters. "Who wants some tea?"

Angel's P.O.V.

I sat at the Big House or so I had figured out what they called. My mug of untouched coco sat in front of me. "Why should we trust you?" said Taylor, the girl who had summoned the lightning. "Taylor, relax" Aria, the beauty queen said patting Taylor's arm. Taylor turned to Chiron. "That wasn't the remnants of a whole army" she said coldly. "You're right" said Chiron his horse half pawing the floor. I narrowed my eyes trying to pick up on any thoughts coming from Taylor or Aria but everything was jumbled. Like an unsolvable crossword puzzle. I frowned over at Fang who sat next to me eyeing Aria's sword wearily. Aria laughed at him. "I'm not going to chop you head of silly boy!" she said, "Though come to think of it, it may save us a lot of trouble!" I felt my eyes get wide. Not because of that. I realized that I couldn't access Taylor's or Aria's thoughts. They had a mental barrier. "_Fang, something's wrong here. I can't access Taylor or Aria's minds! Their closed off!" _I thought. "_What do you mean?" _ Fang asked. "_They have their thoughts blocked off and what I can get is jumbled like they don't have any memory"_ I replied. "Girl! I asked you a question!" Taylor said. "OH!" I jumped. "What is your name?" Chiron asked nicely. "Angelica but you can call me Angel!" I said. "James!" Iggy said. "Nickolas" Fang said. "Zephyr" Gazzy said. Aria frowned like she was trying to remember something. I couldn't help feeling something was off too. I tried to shake the feeling but it persisted. "Hopefully you'll be claimed tonight as the campfire! If the Olympians keep their promise!" Chiron said. "Well this should be interesting!" Taylor said.


End file.
